Gundam Wing Their Very Beginnings
by HighSchoolSister
Summary: Pretty much the Gundam cast when they were babies or toddlers. Heero's beginning is the first.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Sitting on the porch of a ranch-style house was a small Japanese girl about the age of twenty. She was with child and looked quite peaceful sitting there watching her two year-old son playing with a ball. An old man stepped out the front door of her house and sighed as he watched the boy playing.  
"So Sari, what have you decided to do now that you husband has died in battle. I told you it wasn't a good idea to let him join OZ. The Earth Sphere would have been a better choice," the old man stated. He was in his sixties and the girl, Sari, and the old man had the same dark glittery eyes. Eyes that showed wisdom and respect.  
"Uncle, I don't think I'm going to be remarried if that's what you think. Especially not to anyone supporting the Earth Sphere Alliance. I will just get a job at the local hotel as a maid once I have this child," Sari remarked. She looked down at her belly and put an arm around as if to protect the baby inside. "Anyway, I want to respect my husband even if he is dead. He is a part of my children and I don't want anyone to take away that."  
"Do as you wish Sari. I just hate to see these boys growing up without a male figure in your family. You know I won't be alive forever and in a couple weeks when that baby is born, I'll have to go back to work at the Earth Sphere's mobile suit factory. I just want to know that you and the kids are well off in life," He said sadly. He muttered under his breath, "I don't want anything to happen to you and these kids."  
"Uncle Yuu, nothing will. I am safe; OZ even made sure that I had enough protection. What could happen?" Sari questioned. Her uncle fell silent to the question; even he knew that OZ was not the steadiest side. They were always pulling tricks or taking back promises.  
"Please just take care of yourself. I'll be back tomorrow." With that he kissed his neice and his great-nephew and left. He lived on the other side of the colony.  
"Take care Uncle and come back soon," Sari said. She waved and then called in her young son so she could prepare dinner.  
"Yuri, we will survive through this, I know it," Sari reassured to her young son.  
"When brother be here," Yuri questioned. At only two he had a good vocabulary and was quite tall.  
"Soon, he will be here soon. Even though it might be a she. What if it were a sister?" Sari pondered to her son.  
"Hmm.." Yuri replied. Sari looked at him and wondered why did she want a baby during this time. It was the beginning of what looked like to be a long war. It had just begun in the colonies a couple years ago. Heero Yuy was still alive and making his rounds for peace in the colonies. There were still people immigrating to the colonies, also. Even though the colonies were the most unsafe places to be.  
"So OZ has recruited some more people from this colony," Sari read from the newspaper, "I guess it's a good thing because we need more recruits. I hope that my kids will join OZ just like their father."  
  
A week later after the birth of a baby boy named Odin..  
"You look just like your father, do you know that," She said cuddling her crying child, "I love you so much, never forget that." Just then her son, Yuri came in.  
"Mommy, bad men are outside. They shot my friend," Yuri muttered. He had blood on his hands and tears coming down. Sari told him to stay inside with Odin.  
"Don't let him out of your sight, Yuri. You're his big brother remember. I'm going to go out to see what is happening," Sari stated and ran out the door. She ran over to what seemed like her son's friends and sat next to him to see if he was still breathing.  
"Boy, are you awake? Can you hear me?" Sari started to yell. Then she heard some footsteps behind her and some guns getting ready to fire.  
"Don't move miss. You are sitting next to an enemy. We don't want to do this, but we're going to have to," a man in uniform informed her. She screamed as loud as she could. He shot her in the head and moved toward the house where Yuri stepped out to see what her mother was screaming about.  
"Mum, where are you? Mum?" Yuri questioned. The man moved toward Yuri and got to one knee. Yuri moved back a little, he was unsure of what to do. He looked for his mom, but couldn't move because of the man in front of him.  
"Go back in the house, boy. You don't want to be out here," the man said smiling. Yuri went back inside and sat next to his brother, not knowing what just happened.  
That night their great uncle came over to find the boys sitting near the door waiting for someone to come in.  
"What are you boys doing? Where's your mother?" Yuu questioned and picked up little Odin. Odin started to wail and flail his arms about. He was hungry from the hours of sitting and not being fed.  
"I don't know, she went outside.." Yuri quietly said. Yuu looked at the boy's face and noticed that he was frightened.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: I have not looked for grammar or spelling errors yet, but I have corrected a few. If you find any errors please contact me, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm not only going to do Heero's, but also all the other Gundam boys' baby years. I might even get into when they become one and so forth. I would also rather get emails about what you don't like rather than reviews because I rarely check reviews and if you don't like how much I narrate or something I would rather get an email so I can fix it quickly then put it up. 


End file.
